


femboy friday

by Trashcanii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys in Skirts, Hand Jobs, M/M, Saliva as Lube, because muah chef kiss, consensual!!!, faist, femboy, femboy felix, femboy jisung, its femboy friday, jaist, jilix agenda, jilix become shy boys, just jilix waist agenda perhaps, just two bottoms trying to make it work, poor babies are a flustered mess, sensitive and overwhelmed jilix, soft boys muah, they both get clingy, thigh riding, uhh felix small dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanii/pseuds/Trashcanii
Summary: Felix just wanted to celebrate femboy friday with Jisung for a Tiktok, but what he didn't expect was for Jisung to embarrassingly get hard when recording for the 15 second video.Basically jilix get horny by the sight of them dolled up in skirts and they're shy about it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 229





	femboy friday

The black pleated skirt hugged tightly to Felix's lithe waist. As he was adjusting the skirts height, Jisung shyly walked into his room wearing a matching red pleated skirt.

"Felix, does it look okay?" Jisung asked, giving a twirl and watched how the skirt glided to his movements.

Felix drifted his attention away from the mirror and to Jisung, a faint blush appearing across his cheeks. "You look so pretty! I told you that you'd look good in the red skirt!" He then dragged Jisung to the closet mirror and pulled out two matching tops from the closet.

Felix then handed Jisung a cropped black Guns 'N Roses shirt, and then slipped himself into a red velvet cropped tank top that revealed his toned muscles. Jisung then hurriedly grabbed accessories, like chains, earrings, and hair clips to match up with their outfits.

When the fit was finally put together Felix wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist, snuggling into his neck and pulled his phone out taking a few pictures before starting the tiktok.

Jisung then paused, "Wait, I think we're missing something." Jisung then reached deep into the closet and grabbed fishnets and a pair of stockings. "Can't go wrong with these!" He then tossed Felix the fishnets and eagerly slipped the black thigh highs on. "Now we're all done! Let's make the tiktok now!"

Felix then pouted, "Let's take some pictures with the stockings first." With that, Felix then took various mirror selfies of him and Jisung posing from their bed hugging each other or with their legs toppled over each other. A burning and tingly feeling began to ignite in the pit of Felix's stomach and chest, something about just looking at the two of them in matching outfits like this made him feel some type of way. Felix tried to shrug off the burning feeling, "Alright, record me first."

As Felix was splayed across the bed, posing for the camera timidly, a faint blush had krept up Jisung's cheeks, painting them pink along with his ears. Felix noticed this, diverting his eyes from the camera lens, to Jisung's tent displayed in his skirt. Now it was Felix's turn to blush, he didn't know if he should ignore it, or if he should tell Jisung that it's very much visible. "Uhm, Jisung? You okay?" Felix asked with a shaky voice, pointing towards his down south.

With a flustered look, Jisung clutched onto the phone to his chest, embarrassed that he got horny from the sight of Felix all dolled up. Jisung took a deep breath and diverted his eyes to the floor, "It's embarrassing for me to say this, but I just think you look really pretty right now." Jisung admitted and then looking at Felix in the eyes, the shame creeping up his neck as his heart pounded loudly against his chest. Felix crawled to the edge of the bed where Jisung was, looking up at him on his knees. He then brushed back Jisung's bangs and saw how flushed the boy looked already.

"I think you look really pretty too.." Felix spoke softly, eye's then drifting to Jisung's tinted red lips. He closed the space between the two of them cautiously, peppering Jisung's lips with a soft kiss. Jisung then reached out to clutch onto Felix's shoulders to deepen the kiss, feeling his tongue explore his mouth. The two femboys whined breathlessly into each others mouths, their hands roaming each others body and getting their fingers tangled in each others hair.

Jisung looked down upon Felix, his face blissed out and his lips glossy from their shared saliva. "C-can I ride your thigh?" Jisung asked suddenly, looking at Felix's widened eyes and flushed face in embarrassment.

"I-I, uhm, y-yeah," Felix mumbled, letting Jisung slip out of his laced panties. Keeping the femboy outfit on, he sat himself onto Felix's leg and began to rock himself at a slow pace against the fishnets and the fabric of their skirts. Small whimpers escaped Jisung's mouth, letting his wet cock glide against Felix's thigh, unraveling himself as the fishnets rubbed against his slit.

Felix suddenly whimpered, the feeling of Jisung's knee rubbing against his clothed cock from under his skirt. He unknowingly began to slowly rock himself up against Jisung's knee softly and watched as Jisung lost himself on his thigh. The urge to touch Jisung then came to light, so Felix rested his left hand on the base of Jisung's lithe waist. Felix supported himself with his right arm, and then with his left, hesitantly massaging Jisung's hips.

"J-Jisung, can I t-touch you more?" Felix asked timidly.

"Please," Jisung pleaded breathlessly, and to which Felix reached under the shirt to gently rub Jisung's hardened nipple with his thumb. Sensitive to the touch, Jisung whined and rested his head into Felix's shoulder, still rocking himself against his thigh. Amused with Jisung's reaction, Felix sat up, his left thumb toying with Jisung's sensitive nipples, and his right hand lifting up Jisung's face from his shoulder only to notice small tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Felix then placed soft kisses under his eyes, tasting the salty tears on his tongue.

"L-Lix, finger me, please," Jisung spoke softly, and was met with Felix's flustered reaction beneath him. 

"I don't have any lube, so uh o-open your mouth," Jisung obeyed, opening his mouth wide enough and let Felix protrude it with two fingers. Jisung continued to grind himself onto Felix's thigh, and began to lick and suck on Felix's fingers, coating them with his saliva whilst letting out soft whimpers around them.

Once Felix's fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out and hesitantly placed his wet hand underneath the skirt, just at the entrance of Jisung's pink hole. He looked over at Jisung for permission to which the older nodded. Felix then pushed his middle finger into Jisung's hole slowly, and watched with an amused and flushed look at how Jisung pushed himself onto Felix's finger, just to rock himself back into the fishnets of Felix's thigh shamelessly. At this point, Jisung was riding onto both Felix's thigh and his finger, it was then when he really lost once Felix added an other finger hitting his prostate. Jisung became so overwhelmed of the sensation that tears began to form in Jisung's eyes again, so Felix kissed the tears that rolled down his face, and suckled on his bottom lip.

"J-Jisung, does it hurt?" Felix asked worriedly, slowing the movements of his fingers in Jisung's ass.

Jisung kissed Felix on the cheek and nestled his head into Felix's shoulder, stopping his movements to catch his breath. "N-no, but I think I can cum with just this. Could you go f-faster?" Jisung breathed out, wrapping his arms around Felix's neck to whats about to come next.

"I'll try," Felix mumbled, wrapping his left arm around Jisung's waist, then picked up the pace with his fingers penetrating his sensitive asshole, grazing his prostate to the point Jisung had become undone, whining messily and drooling onto Felix's shoulder. Felix was also losing it, letting out whimpers as Jisung kept squirming, his knee rubbing harshly against Felix's hardened cock through the fabric.

"L-Lix! I'm so c-close," Jisung began to frantically rock against Felix quicker, he bit into Felix's shoulder, drool seeping out and his eyes closed shut as he came onto Felix's thigh, staining their skirts with his cum. Jisung became loose and rested onto Felix's shoulder. Felix then collapsed to lay down agaisnt the bed, his cock still hard and wet and in need to release. Jisung collapsed next to Felix on the bed, staring at his bulge through his skirt and his pained look to cum. "Since you helped me Lix, I'll return the favor," Jisung said, inching closer to Felix, his hand roaming under Felix's skirt and going behind the fishnets and his wet panties from the pre-cum

Then Felix took a hold of Jisung's hand, stopping him just above his pelivs, and stared at him with a pleading look. "J-Jisung, could you go slow? I feel really sensitive right now," Felix asked softly. Jisung nodded, leaving soft butterfly kisses against Felix's skin and tugging softly on Felix's slick cock that fits the size of his hand. Felix whimpered lowly, bringing the back of his hand to his mouth, embarrassed with the lewd sounds that try to escape his mouth. It was then that Felix had arched his back against the bed and his legs a shaking mess when Jisung's thumb grazed the slit of his dick, making Felix hold back his moans by holding his breath.

"Lix, don't hold back, I-I want to hear you," Jisung said, looking at Felix's flushed face as he slowly removed his hand from his mouth and clutched tightly onto the bed sheets.

Jisung continued to gently stroke Felix's cock, precum leaking quickly, wetting his slick cock and staining the panties wet. Jisung watched with amazement as Felix's ab's would clench together, how Felix would softly whimper his name, how he'd whine for to go him faster with shaky lips, and how cute Felix looked blushing harshly with his eyebrows strung together as if he was about to cry. Jisung began to kiss Felix's freckles and the tears that began to form in Felix's eyes due to overstimulation. Felix's shaky hands reached to clutch onto Jisung's shoulder and his hair, whimpering softly against Jisung's lips. "I-I'm gonna cum, J-Jisung," Felix said with a shaky voice, his hips rocking up to meet with Jisung's hand, desperate for release. The lewd squelching sounds and their sloppy kisses echoed in the room, the sounds feeding into Felix's release. 

Once Felix had reached his climax, his legs twitched tightly around Jisung's hand, whimpering out Jisung's name breathlessly and with no shame. Felix's cum had spilled into Jisung's hand and seeped through his panties, staining the skirt. The two femboys laid down next to each other, their chests heaving up and down and ears still red. Jisung took out his hand from underneath Felix's skirt and got up to wipe off the cum with a tissue. He turned over to Felix who was covering his face with his arm, breathing heavily. "Let's get cleaned up," Jisung said, tapping Felix's thigh lightly to get up. Felix lifted his arm from his face, spreading himself across the bed and looking up at Jisung with pouted lips.

Felix lifted his hands up to Jisung making grabby hands, "Carry me to the bathroom?"

Jisung sighed, "Sit up, I'll carry you on my back," Jisung squatted down, facing his back to Felix and waited for him to wrap himself around him.

As they walked to the bathroom, Felix kissed Jisung on the cheek, "Let's take a bath, a hot bath," Felix mumbled, hugging Jisung tighter and resting his head into the crook of Jisung's neck.

Jisung giggled softly, stopping in his tracks to kiss the crown of Felix's head softly, "A hot bath it is."

**Author's Note:**

> My ao3 debut is with jilix :^0  
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Happy femboy friday!!!  
> (also if you find any mistakes please let me know ty <3)


End file.
